Good Smile Racing/Gallery
Go to - Racing Miku 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 Go to - Figurines 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 — Comments Racing Miku RacingMiku2010.jpg|Racing Miku 2010 season 2010b.jpg|Racing Miku 2010 season 2010sticker1.jpg|2010 design; variant MikuGSR2011.jpg|Racing Miku 2011 season 2011versback.jpg|Racing Miku 2011 season RacingMiku2012.jpeg|Racing Miku 2012 season Chbigsr2012.jpg|Chibi version 2013b.jpg|Racing Miku 2013 season; preview Racing miku 2013 season.jpg|Racing Miku 2013 season Chibigsr2013.jpg|Chibi version 2013concept.jpg|Concept art of Racing Miku 2013 2013c.jpg|Racing Miku 2013 season 2013IoMrace.jpg|Isle of Man Tourist Trophy 2013 Mikusepang 588x.jpg|Racing Miku 2013 Sepang version leapversionsepang2013.jpg|2013 Sepang version race-day promotional art 0C3bx55.jpg|Promotional art showing all 3 designs O0640045312663386038.jpg|Concept art O0640045312663386039.jpg|Concept art O0800056612695443661.jpg|Concept art O0800056612695443662.jpg|Concept art 2014 Mikugsra.jpg|Racing Miku 2014 design 2014GSRMikub.jpg|variable-Z4, another related highlighted design for 2014 chibi2014.jpg|Chibi 2014 design altart2014.jpg|Promo art RMiku2014promo.jpg|Max Factory promo art 2014bikevers.jpg|Motor cycle version Taiwanmiku1.jpg|Thailand Cheer vers. 2014 costumedesign.jpg|original attire concept as designed by コヤマシゲト miku2015GSR.jpg|2015 version 2015GSRchibi.jpg|2015 chibi version racingmikuhorsey2015.jpg|2015 version on horseback chibi20152.jpg|2015 chibi version again SSGsrm2015.jpg|Thailand vers. 2015 mikuracing2015art2.jpeg|2015 version holding a flag meepmeepmiku2015.jpg|TeamUKYO Ver Vyli1427357310.jpeg|2015 chibi version holding a flag again Lorr_roman1425982466.jpeg|2015 version on back RacingMikuback2016.jpg|2016 vers. preview Racing Miku 2016.jpg|2016 version Racing Miku 2016.jpeg|Racing Miku 2016 promo art racmiku2016chibi.jpg|Chibi vers. cycleracmiku2016.jpg|TeamUKYO ver. chibibikeywikeymiku.jpg|ditto chibi Swimsuitgsr20163.jpg|Thailand cheers version 2016 Rmiku2016b.jpg|Promo art Rd71.jpg|Promo art Racingmiku2017.png|2017 vers. Racingmikuchibi2017.jpg|2017 vers. chibi rmiku2017promo.jpg|promo art racingmikuukyo2017.jpg|Team UKYO version 24hoursracingmiku2017.png|24 hours SPA promo art goodsmileracingluka2017.jpg|Megurine Luka vers. gmsracingpreviewluka20175.jpg|Preview Gsr_cheerillus_2017.jpg|Promo art, cheers Thai2017vers.jpg|Thai. version gscmiku2017thaipromo.jpg|Promo art gsrpreview.jpg|Concept art for the 2018 season, released as a preview Miku2018art.jpeg|Official artwork for 2018 racingmikuswim.jpg|Thailand Support vers. Team UYKO Racing Drivers drivers2014.jpg| Racing Queens promo2009gscrq.jpg|The original "MikuMiku☆gals" 2008 rq2009trio.jpg|2009 "MikuMiku☆gals" in Miku (centre), Rin (right) and Luka (left) versions of the 2009 outfit 2010racingqueens.jpg|Racing Queens wearing the 2010 outfit 2011racingqueen.jpg|Racing Queens wearing the 2011 outfit Racing Queen2012.jpg|Racing Queens wearing the 2012 outfit racingqueen2013.jpg|Racing Queens wearing the 2013 outfit RQ2014.jpg|Racing Queens, season 2014 Vehicles GTcar.jpg|Studie 2008 KagamineRacingcar.jpg|The team MOLA Nissan 3502 car with the Kagamines printed on them GTcar2009.png|Studie 2009 2010season.jpg|Porsche 2010 season2011.jpg|GSR & Studie with TeamUKYO 2011 Good smile racing car bmw 2013.jpg|GSR & Studie with TeamUKYO - BMW 2013 Merchandise Figurines RMiku2009vers1.jpg|Nendoroid Racing Queen 2009; Black Version Racingmiuku2009vers2.jpg|Nendoroid Racing Queen 2009; White Version 2faf40752c0d94717d385fc73f2efe50.jpg|Nendoroid Petite Race Queen set 2009 FiguNendo Puchi RaceQueen2.jpg|Nendoroid Petite Racing Miku Set 2010 ver. NendoroidRM2010.jpg|Racing Miku 2010 Nendoroid FiguStnd Miku RaceQueen.jpg|Racing Miku 2010 1/8 Scale Figure FiguNendo Puchi RaceQueen3.jpg|Racing Miku 2011 Nendoroid 41801f1da5a555a8c6e70b7dc26102ed.jpg|Figma Racing Miku 2011 First Win Version 495f02bd75c1387a2ee04ccc755321e1.jpg|Racing Miku 2011 1/8 Scale Figure 2011setnendoroidracing.jpg|Nendoroid Petite Racing Miku Set 2011 ver. Racing2011sega.jpeg|Racing Miku 2011 Prize Figure by SEGA 4f6cf75053a7365c9904406685ea6d8c.jpg|Racing Miku 2012 Nendoroid Figma_racing_miku_2012.jpg|Figma Racing Miku 2012 vers. Petit_racing_miku_2012_ver._and_mini_4WD.jpg|Nendoroid Petite x Mini 4WD Racing Miku 2012 ver. drives Astute Special Racing_miku_2012_figurine_by_FREEing.jpg|Racing Miku 2012 1/7 Scale Figure by FREEing 6782a0aae4ef8a87085cfa90207f2b26.jpg|Racing Miku 2012 1/8 Scale Figure Bb2caea91c4c3fd8090f48a1a4015d2c.jpg|Racing Miku 2013 Nendoroid C82695306bfbd013ca0c89fff6914d4d.jpg|Figma Racing Miku 2013 vers. B352efb23ac0dfa147571d9be6c354dd.jpg|Racing Miku 2013 1/8 Scale Figure 2014bikerqueenMiku.jpg|Figma Racing Miku Project Mirai vers. victoriasecretsmikuRC1.jpg|Sepang model B552c4bd891aa8850faae9e226923d4f.jpg|Racing Miku 2014 Nendoroid 7becb5b2e19fd5883f869326d2b56aea.jpg|Racing Miku 2014 Figma 0a20ffa8fb97b47e9a6eac33d79d875c.jpg|Sandmaster Racing Miku: 2014 Version 4d74cf5fe3e9ceeb1bc60c29477d8fa0.jpg|Racing Miku 2014 1/8 Scale Figure 734efad594231a4c1795cddc6cc854ee.jpg|GearTribe Hatsune Miku GT Project 2014 Ver. figma Racing Miku 2014 EV MIRAI ver.jpg|Figma Racing Miku 2014: EV MIRAI ver. 5043862e5ee195ea34ff3d468846b00e.jpg|Racing Miku 2014: EV MIRAI Ver. 1/7 scale figure Racing Miku Thailand Version.jpg|A scale figure version of the "Racing Miku: Thailand Ver." illustration. Nendoroid Racing Miku 2015 Ver.jpg|Nendoroid Racing Miku 2015 Racing Miku 2015.jpg|Figma Racing Miku 2015 Racing Miku 2015 prize SEGA.jpg|Racing Miku 2015 Prize Figurine by SEGA 608096fb2c63bc418f98c4f69b3f9ac8.jpg|Racing Miku: 2015 Ver. Scale Figure Kaneel1466651081.jpg|Figma Racing Miku 2015 Team Ukyo Cheer ver. c3a1f4b6ca2a594adb77855c2198f7a2.jpg|Racing Miku 2015: Thailand Ver. Nendoroid_Racing_Miku_2016.jpg|Nendoroid Racing Miku 2016 ver. Figma_Racing_Miku_2016.jpg|Figma Racing Miku 2016 ver. 9f0ee7e186a5a23f49d890c7b2e91071.jpg|Racing Miku 2016 ver. Scale Figure Racing Miku 2016 TeamUKYO Version.jpg|Racing Miku 2016 TeamUKYO Ver. Scale Figure a95f8e12bd64b3a729cfb8f85b2f3494.jpg|Figma Racing Miku 2016: TeamUKYO Support ver. 7046838416cb91a733caaeee62e90d2a.jpg|Racing Miku 2016 Thailand ver. C16c4009e80bf8357c88a13e4bde34bf.jpg|Nendoroid Racing Miku 2017 ver. e2297a88d0a5bb8b7fdd6ca6acc08113.jpg|Figma Racing Miku 2017 ver. 169cf2378d214a6f623e2e92513e9845.jpg|Racing Miku 2017 Ver. Scale Figure Nendoroid Racing Miku 2018 Ver..jpg|Nendoroid Racing Miku 2018 Ver. Plushies Racing_Miku_2014_Plush.jpg|Racing Miku 2014 Plush Racing Miku 2015 Plush.jpg|Racing Miku 2015 Plush Racing Miku 2016 Plush.jpg.jpeg|Racing Miku 2016 Plush Albums GTprojectCD.jpg|"Hatsune Miku GT Project Theme song Collection" album cover Hatsune Miku GT Project Theme Song Collection 2012.JPG|The cover for the 2012 album 2013seasoncd.jpg|The cover for the 2013 album DRAG THE GROUND.jpg|The cover for the DRAG THE GROUND single Gallop Through the World.jpg|The cover for the Gallop Through the World Theme Song Misc 2010sticker2.jpg|2010 design; car sticker Supersonicomikuracing.png|Super Sonico Racing Miku appearance - episode 10 of anime HMR-9Racing bike.png|HMR-9 racing bike HMR-x Racing bike.png|HMR-x racing bike GSR website.jpg|Website 2014 GSR website.png|Website 2015 GSR website 2016.png|Website 2016 GSR website 2017.png|Website 2017 Category:Merchandise gallery